Winter
by staylaughing123
Summary: Any minute now my baby brother should be entering this world. If I had said I was excited than I would have been lying. New life is a precious thing that should be cherished and make everyone happy, and don't get me wrong I already love my baby brother. However both my idiotic parents are in the wrong.
1. Snowball Fights

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everybody, it's quite some time but I'm back on the grid and so is Tara and the boys. This is the first chapter of the sequel to my first story, Autumn. I hope you all enjoy it. PLEASE tell me what you think and I will update asap! Miss you guys! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the short story "The Body"**_

_**Winter**_

_**Chapter 1: Snowball Fights**_

"Eat snowballs mother f…" Teddy started to yell as I threw a heavy patted snowball into his face. Laughing, I ducked behind the shed in Gordie's backyard to hide from my enemies. Chris soon joined me and we both almost slammed each other with snowballs. I smiled at him and he smiled back, we were on the same team.

"No fair, Tara girl! That was a head shot!" I giggled and rolled my eyes as I pointed to Teddy aimlessly walking around looking for me. Chris chuckled and we both slowly snuck up behind Teddy, snowballs at the ready.

"Sneak attack!" Marty screams, coming from the foliage to our right. He chucked countless snowballs our way, alerting Teddy of our attack. Chris and I dodged most of the hits as we hurried back behind the shed.

"Tomato, where the hell have you gone?" I called as I sprinted away from the shed, going around the house. Ducking behind the porch, I looked around for him or Lemon. Neither was in sight, so I started to make more ammo. Penny was nowhere to be seen either, what the hell? I heard the distinct sound of snow crunching to my right. I didn't turn until I had a snowball in hand. Without even seeing the person sneaking up on me, I chucked my snowball at them.

Gordie dropped his weapon in an attempt to get the snow out of his shirt. Laughing, I stood up and started to run away from him just as I was hit in the back. Lemon was just behind him, smirking wildly. I knew it had been him to begin with; no one throws as hard as he does. That's when I noticed Tomato, he peeked his head around the house. He swung back and hit Lemon's left thigh right before retreating the other way. I waved at Lemon and smirked while I ran towards the shed once more. Chris was still there, stuck there with the rambunctious bunch that is Teddy and Marty.

Everyone's made up, by the way. Everything is cool between the guys and Marty. He said he was sorry to me and the guys said that was good enough for them. As long as he keeps his comments to himself, everything is boss. He's let a few stupid things slip, but it's nothing compared to the stuff he used to say or do.

"You stuck?" I asked with a goofy smile as I shivered against my thin jacket. Should have stolen a coat from Dad or something, he wouldn't have noticed. He's got about twelve of them anyway, selfish bastard.

"Any ideas?" he asked as I nodded. Chris smiled wildly and pointed to the left side. I rubbed snow on my face and pinched underneath my eyes. Stepping forward, I prepared myself to look sad and hurt.

"You better not ever do this to me or I'll be pissed." he mumbled as I started to go around the other way. Sucking in my giggles, I held my arm in my hand.

"Teddy boy!" I yelled in anguish. Looking up, Teddy dropped his snowball and shoved Marty in an effort to stop him from throwing. He jogged over to me as I heard Chris's feet crunch away in the snow behind me. Smirking, I looked over my shoulder as he threw two snowballs hitting Teddy and Marty in the stomach. Laughing, I took off after Chris and we both started for the front of the house.

"Tara girl, you bitch!" Teddy hollered with his fist shaking in the air. Chris and I made it to the other side and fell to the ground in a lump of laughter. He slapped me on the back, telling me it was my best performance yet. Shaking my head, I slithered closer to the house so I wouldn't be seen. He soon came over next to me, helping me form a pile of snowballs. Shushing him, I heard the snow crinkle. Someone was running towards us. Chris heard it too and picked up a few snowballs.

Vern was holding onto his pants as he ran, trying to keep them up as he retreated from Lemon. Chris and I chucked all our snowballs at Lemon. He was thrown off balance and tumbled into the snow. Laughing, I jumped up and started to bury him in the snow. Chris took off after Vern, letting him know he was safe now.

"Surrender!" I called as he tried to get out of the pile I was creating around him. He took hold of my hands and rolled over, pinning me into the snow.

"No!" he chuckled as I struggled to roll him off me. Lemon laughed in my efforts as I smirked up to him. Raising my right leg, I swung it around his body. I pushed against his chest with my snow covered converse, causing him to release me. Now I was on top of him, laughing evilly. Scooping up a handful of snow, I shoved it into his face.

"Surrender yet?" spitting the snow at me, he smirked and heaved me off of him.

"Never!" Lemon declared as he stood above me before running away. I laid there in the snow, a grin on my face. Closing my eyes, I moved my limbs to make a snow angel.

Today was the twenty-second of December, only a few days before Christmas. It was the last day before Marty and Lemon would be leaving for the rest of school break. The last day Penny would be allowed to hangout before school started. Today was the beginning of my parent's trip to Oklahoma as well. They were going to talk to my mother's side of the family about the baby. Dad is hopeful that they will be a little generous about the Christmas money we receive each year. It's only about fifty dollars, half of it is meant to be put away for savings. We've already used that all up though, and we need money for the baby.

Not that I like that we are adding to this fucked up family, but I offered to get a job. Dad told me I was a failure at life and couldn't get a job even if I tried. So I didn't bother to help again. In fact, I'm numb when I'm at home now. I barely talk to Mom either. She doesn't like the fact that I hate the idea of having them bring a baby into this world; to be with us, the Evans family. It was even her idea to go out to Oklahoma. She said that I needed some space, which I agreed with completely. Though, I didn't expect them to be gone for Christmas.

If that doesn't make someone feel loved, I don't know what will. I was going to head over there to say farewell, but I've decided not to. Mom and Dad are getting picked up by the taxi around five, I had told Mom I would hang with her for a bit before that. Well, that was yesterday morning, before I was kicked out of the house. Sincerely, I can't really recall why I was kicked out. Last night I stayed at Teddy's because it was just way too cold to wander around. I may be stubborn but I'm not stupid, I would freeze to death. I tried to head back there this morning but got shot down. So I guess I'm a sitting duck until they leave. If neither of them want to see me, I'll give them that wish; Merry fucking Christmas to me.

No skin off my ass, really it's not. I like being alone in that house to begin with. I'm now the outcast in the family. Not even Mom wants to give me the time of day. That's why I'm okay with their trip, I'm better off by myself. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

"You okay?" I blinked a few times to see Penny and Lemon leaning down over me with worried expressions. Offering them a smile, Lemon stuck his hand out to me. Pulling me from the ground, Penelope patted the back of my jacket to get the snow of.

"Thought you might have fallen asleep." Lemon chuckled. I think I might have fallen asleep. I've been doing that more frequently. If I stop moving, no matter where I am, I'll fall asleep. Everyone doesn't mind letting me take a ten minute nap once in a while; though it's become an everyday thing. It worries everyone when one moment I'll be laughing and joking around then the next I'll be unconscious. It's not my fault though, I just can't help it. When I'm supposed to be sleeping, I'll have bad dreams. Every night it's the nightmares not to mention the stomach pains are becoming more frequent.

Those are becoming more recurrent as well. I fear for myself sometimes. What the hell is going on in my body to make such pains contract? I know that my stomach intestines are all messed up. It affects the messages my brain receives to tell me I'm hungry. The doctor told me that it might become painful, I remember him explaining everything to Mom. At the time, I barely listened because the pain I was actually going through. But it was more than just physical; I had learned David had perished from the world. Not exactly a joyful time.

Shaking my head yes, I smiled at Lemon as he slung his arm around me. "I think I might have." Penelope linked her little arm in mine and the three of us headed towards the backyard. "Who won?" Penny suddenly asked.

"We did!" Teddy announced from ten feet away as we approached the ground. Chris jumped in pointing his finger.

"You did not."

"We sure did!" Marty came in. "The rules state that the first team to have someone give up loses!"

"Who gave up?" I asked as everyone looked over at me a little irritated. Gordie pointed at me and I looked at Lemon, thinking he was pointing at him. He stepped away from me just as Penny did. Pointing to myself, I gave them a surprised expression. "But I didn't give up."

"What do you call laying in the snow and passing out?" Teddy boy laughed and shook his head. Frowning, I tucked my chin into my chest with shame.

"I'm sorry I lost it for us guys, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Chris, who is obviously the most competitive person out of us all, gave a small glare to the ground. Penny just offered me a small smile and shrugged, not caring whether we won or lost. Vern walked over to me with his big, sweet, tomato grin.

"It's okay, Tara. We understand." Teddy's team celebrated with whoops as they huddled together in victory. I slowly walked over to Chris and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Chris. I know how much you like to win. Honest, I didn't mean to fall asleep." he gave me a small smile and nodded.

"It's fine, winning isn't everything." that's what he was saying, but his face said differently.

"Losers buy hot chocolate!" Gordie announced, our bet going downhill quickly.

"That's what you get for having a bunch of girls on your team, Chambers." Marty called while shaking his butt at us as I had weeks ago at the baseball game. I really did feel bad for causing us to loose, it was an accident. As I watched his ass move back and forth, I glared at it devising a plan. Sliding my hand from Chris's shoulder, I made my proposition.

"Okay, how about a double bet?" the boys quit their boasting as I glided over to them. Marty being the cockiest out of them all, stood in front of me with his teammates at his sides. Soon mine had joined me, curious as to what I had to say.

"I'm listening." I had him hooked line and sinker! Well, mostly.

"Each of us goes up against one of you in an activity. Whichever team has the most wins, obviously wins it all. Not only will the losers pay for the hot chocolate, but dinner as well. What do you say?" I asked him slyly.

"Sounds pretty good, Tara. What are the activities?" Marty asked, smirking at me as he took a glance behind him to Teddy. They all smirked down at me, daring me with their large figures. All my boys were growing taller; it scares me to say it. Except Vern, I've passed him up by now. Poor Tomato, he needs to catch up to everyone else.

"Captain of the winning team, which is you, picks the first activity; you pick who goes against who also. The captain of the winning team picks the next activity and people to participate. And so on. Oh and someone will have to go twice because we have even teams, just in case a tie breaker. Does that make sense?" he nodded and looked back at his teammates.

"You good with this boys?" they all nodded. Even Gordie was starting to get in on this.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little hungry." I glanced back at them, they didn't seem to object. Turning back around, Chris tugged at my shoulder. Suddenly I was being pulled aside by my teammates as the others chuckled.

"Tara are you crazy, I can barely pay for the hot chocolate!" Chris whispered frantically. I smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"No worries, Button. I have confidence in you guys. If we lose, I'll pay for everyone's dinner and coco." Chris looked at me skeptical. "I promise I'll even pay for ours; everyone okay with this?"

"Go for it!" Penny said enthusiastically. We all smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay, act tough you guys." the four of us strut over to them with confidence. Marty smiled at me wildly and I shot my own smirk right back at him.

"Do we have an accord?" I asked, sticking my hand out at him. His face fell for a moment and I realized he didn't know what that meant. Rolling my eyes, my fingers twitched at him. "Do we have a deal?"


	2. Deals

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the short story "The Body"**_

_**Winter**_

_**Chapter2: Deals**_

"Deal!" Marty stated and shoved his hand in mine. We shook and our teams both went a few feet away to discuss whatever we had to discuss. Though this meant if I was paying for everyone's dinners, I knew this would be fun. Last day we could all spend together before the holidays. I couldn't wait to see who Marty would pair up, it was rather exciting. Good thing too, if there wasn't something captivating going on I think I might fall asleep again.

The pains were rumbling around in my stomach, but that was okay. I could last the rest of the day without any problems. I'll just ignore my contracting stomach and fatigued body. That would work, I do it all the time. Nothing will happen, right? Right!

"Are you homos ready to get this thing started yet?" I called, Penny jumping up and down next to me just as excited as I was. She laughed and clapped her hands.

"I hope he picks me against Gordie." Penny said happily next to me. The three of us quickly turned to look at her. She was looking towards them with a grin. Taking a double take, she smiled up at us. "What?"

"Why Gordie?" Vern asked, speaking for all of us. I half expected her to blush, but she didn't. Penny just crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Because if I went up against the rest of them I would probably lose." I turned towards her, hoping I was radiating the confidence that Chris normally is.

"Why would you say that? You could beat them." Tomato came in with a chuckle and shook his head.

"No she couldn't, she's a girl." glaring, I shoved Vern causing him to fall backwards into the snow. He yelped and looked up at me surprised. I turned to Chris, pointing at him.

"Do you have anything to say?" he put his hands up and chuckled.

"Um, gender has nothing to do with skill?" he hesitantly said, trying to satisfy me. Okay, I'm not a feminist! I'm not! Seriously, I just don't like it when people single someone else out; whether it's because of gender, sexuality, religion, race or anything that's different. It just hurts all the more knowing that's how my best friends think though I'm a girl. Do they even consider me a girl at all?

"You're just saying that to save your own ass." I mumbled and went away from them. Pulling Penny to the side, I looked her in the eyes.

"We are equal to them, you know?" she smiled and nodded.

"I know it. But knowing Marty, he would make me go against him or Teddy in a race or something. I'm more than likely going to if that happens. Not because I'm a girl, but because I can't run so well." Penny has asthma, really bad. That's why she doesn't run that often. Which is perfectly fine, but it scares me sometimes. What if she had an attack or something? That's why the day after I found that out about her, I read about asthma in the library. Also I read about pregnancies and baby's too, just to learn more about it. It still strikes me as strange that I never really noticed that Mom was pregnant before. Or I think I knew, but was in complete denial. Oh well, I know now and hate it. Anyway, Penny has an inhaler. Though she never brings it around with her unless she knows she going to be doing something physical.

Shaking my head, I patted her shoulder. "You can do anything you put your mind to, Pen."

"You are so confident in me, Tara. It makes me feel…inspired." I smiled and took a glance towards Chris. He was looking at both of us with sad eyes. Shaking my head at him, I wondered what he really thought. What do all of them truly think of me? Am I just the girl that hangs around with a whole bunch of guys like everyone at schools says? Do they just see me as someone like Marty and Lemon? Or do I mean something to them as they do to me? It makes me more than sad to even consider that they don't. But you never know, maybe they don't.

"Tara." blinking a few times, Penny tugged at my sleeve. Prying my eyes from Chris, I looked down at little Penelope. She looked worried as she stared into my eyes. "I've been trying to get your attention, are you okay?"

"Fine." I mumbled, looking back towards Chris who was talking to Vern. They both looked back to us and seizing their conversation. My heart ached at the thought of them being so callous towards me. It would mean that I truly am alone in life. That scares me to no end. My boys are my boys; I would kill and be killed for them. They've showed concern for me before, but do they really mean it? Am I just the girl who follows them around? It's hard to say.

"Tara, are you ready?" Penny asked as she watched the other team approach Chris and Vern. Nodding, I allowed Penny to pull me over to the group. I stood uncomfortably away from the guys. Marty gave me a strange and confused expression as he pointed to Chris.

"Chambers verses Duchamp in a wrestling match." Chris and Teddy stepped up with smirks, ready to get this show on the road. "Oh and they have to be naked."

It's freezing out here. Not to mention the snow will irritate their skin to the point of considering burning them. Besides, I don't want to see their male body parts. "No, the clothes stay on."

Chris and Teddy looked a little relieved as they looked between Marty and I. Marty took a step closer to me, scooting past Penny. "This is my challenge, Tara. And I want them to freeze their balls off."

"We already are." Chris muttered chuckling along with Teddy. They slid their palms onto one another, skinning it. Marty was being rather immature, who cares about their balls.

"Their clothes stay on or they don't wrestle at all." I declared, determined for him to see reason. Come on, are we really arguing about this.

"Who are you, their mother?" I took a glance at the guys and they were laughing. Maybe they really think of me like that, just a mother. It's not a bad thing but seriously, I don't want to be their mother. I want to be their best friend.

"No." I stuttered, forcing myself to look back at Marty. He sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, they don't wrestle! Instead you and me arm wrestle." was he kidding; he's like twice my size. But that's okay, I won't give up. David and Jay arm wrestled all the time, for ten minutes before. They told me it doesn't really have much to do with strength. It's position and leverage or something like that. I could beat him if I really tried, right? Obviously the guys didn't think so because they were laughing.

"That's not fair Marty." Lemon accused, causing me to get angry once more. I stomped over to Lemon and glared.

"You're right, it's not fair. Not fair to Marty since he's going to be losing to a girl." Lemon was serious as I told him this but soon erupted with laughter with the rest of them. My mind was made up, I won't lose.

"Okay boys, Tara means business." Lemon cackled as we all started for the porch. Gordie had a table up there for us to sit at. I rubbed the snow off the table top and the seat; though it didn't really matter since my backside was already soaked. Marty sat across from me, still laughing at my seriousness. Penny stood behind me, patting my shoulders. She knew as well as the rest of them, I didn't have much chance. But they were wrong, boy were they wrong.

Pulling my thin glove from my fingers, I slammed my right elbow down onto the table. Marty pretended to be scared as he quivered away from me. The boys laughed some more, including my teammates. Glaring at them for a moment, I looked back at Marty. He was laughing still as I waited for him to take my hand.

"Compose yourself so we can do this already!" I spat, ready to take him down. He mocked me once more before leaning forward and taking my hand. Gordie covered our hands and counted down from three. Once he got to one, he let go and we were off. I pushed against Marty's strength the best I could, my teeth gritting together. Our friends cheered and the match continued on excitedly. I was completely focused, not even taking a glance at Marty's face.

"Denny! Get a load of this!" Gordie called, waving his brother over who had just come our from the house. Taking my eyes away from our hands, him and Ray peeked over my friends' heads. Denny smiled with pride and clapped for me to take him down. Smirking, I looked back at our shaking hands.

"Come on Tara, you can do it! Marty's just a pussy!" Ray barked, also rooting for me. Though I didn't much like Ray, it was nice to have him encourage me. Marty gave a small grunt as he flung his arm to my right. Our hands were midway there until I slowly lifted our hands to the middle position. I noticed his face right after that, it looked more tired. He's trying to take me out in spurts instead of taking me down until my stamina is gone. That's how I was planning on winning, since I obviously am not stronger than him. But I do have more stamina, though my stomach was getting in the way.

The tension in my stomach from flexing was taking a toll on me. I knew I had to finish this quickly. He tried to knock down our hands again by flinging his arm. Once more I stopped it but let out a small yelp. Not for my arm, but for my abdominal. The pressure was killing my insides. One more blow like that and I would loose. If I smash his hand down in spurts as well, he won't be expecting that. Not right after he tried to do that either. His face shows that small bit of weakness, I'll have to take advantage.

Which I did, and I won. Marty's hand was smacked down to the table and I smiled triumphantly. My team and the older boys were all celebrating. Leaning back in the chair, I watched Marty stare at his hand shocked. That's what you get punk! That's what I wanted to say, but I didn't. I stuck my lazy arm out to shake hands. Shaking his head, he slammed his elbow back on the table.

"Rematch." he demanded. There was no way I was ever going to do that again. My stomach was killing me and I wouldn't want to embarrass him again. Okay, I would but I still don't think I could. Shaking my head, I took my hand back since he wasn't going to skin it. Standing up, Chris took me in his arms as Vern patted my back.

"That was incredible." Penny said as she came into the group hug as well. They let go of me and I smiled, feeling rather smug. Denny took me up in a giant bear hug and walked off the steps away from the porch. It was a little hard to breath, but he always gave the best hugs so it was cool

"Boy am I glad that I was here to witness that!" he chuckled and set me down, Ray coming over to shake my hand.

"Thank you so much." Ray said laughing. "Now I have a story to tell the family when we all go to Portland tomorrow."

Ray is the older cousin of Marty and Lemon, I guess they are all going to the same Christmas get together. I would say I felt sorry for him, but I really didn't. Karma's a bitch I guess.

Everyone joined us and I was already thinking up the next challenge. I think I might just do Penny and Lemon. Rock paper scissors as the event. Yeah, Lemon is way to predictable. I've played him a million times and he always does the same pattern. It has to do with his brain waves and memory. Lemon is dyslectic along with Vern and Teddy. Some are affected by it in more areas than others. Lemon just so happens to be great at math but is really bad at writing and memory. I know this because I study with all three of them sometimes. Someone has to I guess, they don't get the help at school that's for sure.

"How does it feel, Marty?" Penny asked, coming over and linking arms with me. "Once again you are showed up by a girl half your size."

"Shut up." he ordered as they all laughed.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you homos. Don't underestimate someone just because they are a girl." I said, pointing to each of my friends. Denny rubbed the top of my head and started towards his Jeep. We all gave him a wave and a smile.

"Bye Den." I said looking back to the group.

"Who's next?" Lemon asked me as I looked over at him. With a smile, I waved my team over. I wasn't team captain, Vern was, but he wasn't taking charge. So I explained everything to him. My ideas about Penny and Lemon. He seemed to agree and that's when we called out that the next event would be rock paper scissors. They all groaned in distress because it wasn't exactly the most exciting game ever. But it was a for sure win for us.

"Lemon and Penny." Vern called over after I had told Penny his pattern. She thought it was the best idea ever, my girl couldn't loose. Though Lemon really doesn't pay attention to his patterns like I do, maybe he'll surprise us. Either way it would be fifty/fifty, so that's good. We'd still have a good chance to win.

The first round Penny won because she already knew that he would pick rock. It's what he's always done and I had explained that to her. Two out of three, intense I know. Lemon came in and surprised us. He smirked at me as he picked rock again, instead of paper. I smiled and shook my head, he must have overheard us. Penny gave me a nervous expression but I just nodded for her to go for the last one her own. She nodded and slammed her fist into her palm.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors." they both muttered and Lemon showed once more a rock. Unfortunately for him, Penny had paper and covered his rock. She jumped into the air while clapping her hands. Her and Lemon gave each other a quick hug. Well, Lemon was more forced into the hug than them just hugging. She embraced me and we went off to the side again. This time we didn't boast, because any of us could have won. But we celebrated all the same.

"Two wins for us." Vern said with a smile, Chris patting him on the shoulder. I looked over to Chris who was grinning brightly.

"We have a definite chance in winning this." I nodded and looked at Vern then back to Chris.

"Since both of you haven't gone, who wants to go next?" Chris was pumped as hell, so I said he would go next. He said he wanted to go up against Gordie in a race. Chris Chambers is the fastest out of us all, he can't loose. Though Gordie is starting to beat me half the time when we all race. He might have a chance.

"Chris challenges Gordie to a race." Vern declared as we started to walk over to them. They were all starting to look a little grim, especially Gordie. He knew he had a slim chance. Hey, so did I when I beat Marty.

Teddy boy drew a line in the snow and about a hundred feet away was the drive way. The first to get to the other side of the driveway, won; plain and simple. They both crouched down behind the line as we all rooted for our teammates. Penny stood in front of them, her hands in the air to signal them to get ready. She did a 'On your mark, get set; go.' right before letting her arms fall to her sides.

Both boys took off, trudging through the snow. They were both pretty even just before Chris gained the lead. They were ten feet away from the driveway when Gordie really put it into gear. As a last effort, he leapt to the other side of the driveway. He rolled a few times before he stopped and Chris offered him a hand. Gordie stood and threw his arms up in the air to signal he had won.

Though Chris lost, he was rather happy for Gordie. I was too, it's a big accomplishment for him. Even when he has a head start he gets beaten by Chris, lucky shot I guess. Or maybe he's just so smart, figured he'd jump and win.

"Whoop, Gordo!" Teddy boy sang, running over to the two as they walked back over to us. Smiling, I offered him a high-five. Marty patted his back and turned towards us with an evil smirk.

"Guess that means we can move on to the next event, which I get to pick." we all nodded, getting fed up with his cockiness. Well I was getting fed up at least. Penny was too, she doesn't like Marty either. She told me when we had a sleepover once that she was afraid of him. I didn't blame her but I told her I'd always be there to protect her from him. The boys wouldn't let anything happen to her either.

"So what's the next event, Marty?" Lemon asked, slinging an arm around Gordie's shoulder. He pointed towards the drive way.

"Follow me." he started to walk, so we followed. Everyone was chatting all the while, having a wonderful time. Each of us anticipating what would be next, it was great. Though I was a little worried about Marty's choices since the first wasn't all that great. I should have specified that they needed to be safe activities.


	3. Dumb Ideas

_**Authors Note: Let me know if you are all enjoying the new story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Stephen Kings short story "The Body"**_

_**Chapter3 Dumb Ideas**_

"Where are you taking us?" Chris called, coming up next to me. I looked over at him and couldn't help but think what I thought before. What did the guys think of me? They are really blunt about everything, maybe I should just come out and ask them sometime. But that would be weird and uncalled for. I'm just freaking myself out, right?

"The lake." Marty answered as we all went down the hill towards it. I wondered how it took us such a short time to get there. Maybe it was just me. This couldn't be good. Marty turned towards the group and pointed to the frozen lake. "Teddy and Vern will both walk out onto the ice. Each taking a few steps each time. The one who goes the farthest, wins. Or the one who goes back first, looses. Simple. Understand?"

"Dangerous, are you fucked in the head?" I asked, taking a few steps towards him. His eyes glared at me as I waited for an answer.

"Do you have a problem with me or something? It's a good idea. What? If it's not yours than it sucks?" he accused as I pointed to him.

"I don't care if I thought of it or not, I'm concerned about the well being of the boys." shaking my head, I pointed to them. "It's common sense, Marty! It's not cold enough for the water to freeze over all the way. It's not safe and I for one don't…"

"Lets do it!" Teddy boy interrupted, coming up on Marty's left. Vern took a few steps towards me but didn't really come close.

"I think Tara's right, lets do something safer." he muttered as Marty and Teddy laughed at him.

"Are you pussy, Vern?" Marty asked, trying to provoke him.

His face turned bright red as he took a few more steps forward. "Am not."

"I think he is, Marty. Pussy!" Teddy said, grabbing his crotch and shaking it wildly. Then he turned and shook his ass still shouting the awful word at my Tomato.

"Stop it!" Vern yelled, marching over to the lake side. "I'm not a pussy, lets go!"

"No, Tomato. It's not safe. You guys, don't do this!" Teddy laughed, walking right up next to Vern. The group joined me in a line as we watched Teddy take the first step on the ice. I put my gloved hands in my hair and shook my head.

"Chris, do something." I ordered, turning to look at him. "Tell them they can't."

"I can't do that, Tara. I'm not their father." he gave me a look like he was confused of what I said. Everyone knows Chris is the leader, everyone except Chris. He automatically takes the lead, but he doesn't realize how much people will follow him. Before giving in, I tried to get through to Teddy.

"Teddy boy, dodging cars is one thing but…this is way passed stupid right now!" he looked at me as I looked into his misty glasses, searching for his brown eyes.

"Tara girl, all that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is for good men to do nothing." I groaned.

"I have no idea what the hell you just said." this was such a bad idea. I wasn't going to stand here and watch this. My heart was beating and my stomach was turning even more. "I'm done."

I turned quickly and started heading up the hill, digging my feet into the ground. This was far from what I could handle. If the ice broke, they could drown. If they didn't drown, they would get out of the water and get sick and more than likely die because these fuckers don't know what they are doing.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Marty objected as I hurried up the hill. I wasn't going to set back and watch them get hurt.

"Tara!" Chris was the one that started to come up the hill after me, he grabbed elbow. "Come on, don't be like that. It's okay, lets just…"

"Chris.." I glared at him for the first time that I've been friends with him. When we first met I was a person who was different and stand offish to all strangers. These are my friends, my best friends…and they all are putting themselves in danger, in which I can't help them at this point. "I'm going home and making myself dinner. Then I'm going to bed!"

"Oh Tara loses it for you guys once more. Victory is ours." Marty yelled throwing his arms in the air. "Dinner's on Tara!"

Before I said another word I quickly stomped over to Marty and shoved him down into the snow. He was surprised and glared up at me as I pointed down at him.

"You are an asshole and I want nothing to do with you ever again." no one said a word. "They are your friends…your friends! You are going to purposely put them into danger? What kind of monster are you?"

"Tara…" Lemon started to vouch for his older brother, but I wasn't going to have it.

"No, Lemon, this isn't a game anymore…this isn't a bet, it's someone's life." I shook my head and felt my ears burning red. "Do what the hell you want with your own life, don't play with others."

I had said my part and once again started to trudge up the hill in my slippery

"If anything happens to either of them, I'm beating the shit out of you." I threatened causing him to laugh. Glancing at him, I hoped he knew I meant what I say. They were half way out to the center dock when Vern looked back at us. Taking a step forward, he looked forward. The two of them were both about twenty feet away from each other. They were each talking to one another, but I couldn't hear them. It might have been because of my nerves, they were on a high. I started to pace, my heart racing.

"This isn't so bad." Vern yelled over to us, trying to convince himself no doubt. Teddy gave out a cackle and took another step. They were getting farther out and it scared me.

I sucked in a sharp breath the moment I heard the crack. Everyone's heart seemed to stop beating right at that moment. Vern and Teddy both looked at each other, each bolting towards us at the same time. More thunderous cracks echoed through the area. Each of us watched in horror, our mouths a gape. Teddy was half way back when his foot slipped, but he gained his balance before falling. Vern did the same around the same area, but went tumbling onto the ice. Again, you heard a long and loud cracking in the ice. Vern's body shifted and the ice broke from under him. Teddy turned to look if Vern was okay, stopping in mid-step. He was frozen, scared to death that he would fall as well. Everyone was frozen as we watched Vern fall into the ice water.

His hands peeked to the surface then suddenly they were gone. No one moved, not a word was said. I willed myself to moved, though nothing happened. Penny let out a scream, breaking me from my trance. I threw off my jacket, but was pushed to the ground by Chris. He took off across the ice, stripping from his coat on the way. Tossing my jacket to the side, I carefully stepped out onto the ice. I pulled Teddy along with me to get to the hole in the ice. We weren't able to see anything, and it was making me extremely scared. Just when I was going to dive in myself, Chris broke the surface with Vern half over his shoulder.

He was gasping for air and willing it to fill his lungs, though I knew it was difficult to breathe. Teddy was still somewhat stunned so I ordered him to take Vern from Chris. He did so, rather sloppily. I offered Chris a hand to pull him from the freezing water. Even through my glove I was able to feel how cold he was.

"Get him towards shore." I shouted at Teddy, as I took in a sharp breath noticing Vern was unresponsive. Chris was right beside me, slipping on the ice with his wet boots. Another crack came and his foot fell into the water once more. I grabbed his hand and we both quickly moved for the shore.

"Take your shirt off, Chris." I shoved his coat at him to put on as I crouched over Vern's purple body. As I started to unzip his coat, I noticed Penny was also not looking so well. She was having an asthma attack, and I couldn't help her right now. Lemon was standing next to her, glancing between everyone.

"Lemon, take Penny away and calm her down. Tell her to inhale through her mouth and exhale through her nose slowly." he nodded as I shakily took Vern's hat off and replaced it with my hat. Expanding my lungs a few times, I composed myself to breathe into Vern's lungs.

Touching my lips to his, I breathed into him twice. Pulling away, I checked his air. Nothing. Again, I breathed into him twice. He rolled over coughing water from his mouth, leaning back once more. Vern stared up at me with a pained expression. I glanced over to Chris who was shivering next to Gordie who had an arm around his friend. He was religiously rubbing his arms up and down.

"Rub your chest, that's what needs to get warm. Your arms will warm up on their own." I informed him, which him immediately obeyed. I looked back to Vern and started to help him undress from his coat. I tossed it to the side and ordered for him to take his shirt off. He did, letting it sit with his soaked coat. I walked over to Teddy, him already taking his coat off for Vern to wear. He would have worn my jacket, but I knew it wouldn't of fit and wouldn't have helped. I gave my jacket to Teddy boy instead and he fit into it just fine, it was David's jacket at some point. That's why it's big on me and fits all the guys, except Vern.

"We need to get you both warm, come on." I called slinging an arm around Vern. Gordie helped Chris to his feet and we all started up the hill with Marty slowly following behind. I wanted to turn back and kick the shit out of him, but I was more worried about my boys getting sick. Vern was shivering in my grasp as I pushed us farther down the street. Gordie was pushing Chris most of the way, I kept peeking back at him worried.

Everyone was silent behind us as we walked on to my house. "Tara, I'm so cold." Vern complained.

"I know baby, we are almost there. Rub your chest, it helps." I announced as we approached my house. The car was still there, but I knew they would be gone. Otherwise we would be heading across the street to Teddy's house. Quickly searching for the key, I unlocked the door.

"Chris, Vern; go upstairs to the bathroom. I'll meet you up there." I ordered as I let everyone else inside. Marty told me Lemon took Penny home and would be back over in a while. Half ignoring him, I told Teddy to run across the street and get Vern some clothes to wear. Chris already had a pair here for him so I wasn't worried about him. The rest of us headed up the stairs.

"Gordie, get into the linen closet and get the big blankets down for me. Bring them into my room, okay?" he nodded as I turned for the bathroom. Marty stood in the middle of the hallway, not knowing where to put himself. So I told him where to go.

"When I get out of this bathroom, you better be out of my house." he didn't say anything as I shut myself in the bathroom with my two freezing boys.

"Strip to your underwear." their teeth chattered at me as they gave me surprised glances. Rolling my eyes, I pushed them aside and started up the warm shower. "Vern get in." I ordered as I took Chris by the hand.

Pulling him from the bathroom, I took him to my parents bathroom. He shivered next to me as I started the water as well. Searching for a towel, I set it on the counter. "Clothes will be outside of the door."

He nodded as I left him to get warmer in the water. Sighing as I arrived in the hallway, everyone was lingering against the walls.

I held my stomach as I leaned my forehead against the wall facing away from everyone. No one was talking, knowing this was the aftereffects of a stupid idea. That reminds me, I have to send Marty to hell. I warned him to get out of my house.

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of my house before I kick your ass." I muttered as I stood up straighter. Teddy came to stand next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and took my forehead from the wall. Glaring across the hall at Marty, I waited for him to move.

"One." He shook his head for a moment before I took a step forward "You're going to want to leave, man." Gordie warned. Marty quickly started down the stairs.

"Three." I declared, screaming almost. "Four."

The door slammed from downstairs as I closed my eyes. "Five." everyone was once again silent. Vern stepped out from the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders. I let out a few dry gasps as my stomach contracted against itself. Shaking my head, I turned quickly and forced Vern into a hug.

"Don't ever fucking do that again." I muttered as I pulled away from him. That's when I noticed that Chris was also standing in a doorway, he was fully clothed as well. Both of them had a little bit more color in their faces, which relieved me a little bit. Though tears still fought to escape my eyes as I jumped into Chris's arms.

"Ever." I mumbled as Chris rubbed my back twice before I pulled away and fell into Gordie's arms. Next was Teddy, I was just glad they were okay. All of them were just okay…

"Four words." Chris stated with a blanket around his body. We all looked at him, waiting for his opinion. "Best. Fucking. Soup. Ever."

I smiled happily and took a sip of my hot tea. My boys and I sit in my room, recovering from the tiring day of play we had. Chris and Vern were on my mattress, finally feeling warm from my chicken noodle soup. Gordie and Teddy boy were also slurping up their soup happily. Green tea was enough to make this girl happier than ever. Well, besides spending time with my boys…which I was. So life is good.

"Holy crap you guys!" Gordie announced, his cup of hot chocolate clenched in his fingers. "Try the hot chocolate!"

Teddy, Vern, and Chris all hurried to set their soup down, quickly picking up their hot coco. They sniffed it, blew on it, then each took a sip. All in unison, they closed their eyes and sighed fully satisfied. I just giggled at them, holding my stomach protectively. Since the lake incident, it's been in knots. I'm surprised I haven't thrown up by now. Well, I'm sure glad for that little fact though.

"I'm glad you guys approve." I muttered to myself with a small smile. I was rather proud of the chicken noodle recipe. It was my grandfather's, yes not my grandmother's. Damn, he was such an extraordinary man. Not one like him in the bunch. I miss him.

"What are you guys doing for the holidays?" Vern asked, his mouth full of soup. It's the first time that any of us have really talked about the holidays. The last time was when I told everyone that my parents would be gone, that was two weeks ago. I looked down at my cup, feeling the effects of my parents decision.

"Family's coming in from around the state, Christmas party." Gordie stated, not looking too excited about his Christmas plans. "Well that and church."

"Church and that's about it." Chris said, not really caring for the subject either. Teddy on the other hand was almost bouncing with excitement. He looked between each of us, his eyes becoming large.

"I'm going to go see my old man." I smiled, happy for Teddy. His mother decided to take him after all. You know, that's all the boy wants for Christmas.

"That's great, it's been awhile since you've gone." Teddy nodded and went back to his soup. Vern was next, smiling as well.

"I can't wait until Christmas morning." I gave him a confused expression, hoping he would elaborate. "Presents!"

"Oh." was all I could really say. I was happy my boys were going to have a good holiday. Which reminded me of the gifts I was giving them. Offering them each a small smile, I stood setting my tea on my dresser. Leaving the room, I hurried to my parents room where Mom let me hid them. The four gifts were already wrapped and ready for them to open. I was mostly nervous but still excited about their gifts. Picking up the small stack, I started towards my room.

Their faces lit up, not expecting me to bring them presents. My gift would be the first they all received for the holidays, it's how I wanted it. Sitting down once more, I handed out the green papered gifts. One for each of them, my boys.

They all stared at their gifts before hurrying to release them from the paper. Once the paper was off, I took a glance at each of their faces. My boys were in complete awe as they stared down at paintings of themselves. No one said a word, which was making me a little nervous. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to give them. Maybe I should have bought them something instead, they would have appreciated that much more. The first to speak was Gordie, he was studying the canvas with a hand on his chin.

"When did you paint this?" he asked, motioning to the picture of him. He was leaned back against the wall of the tree house. A book placed in his lap that he leaned over reading. His chin on his palm and a small smile creasing his face. The smile was so small it was almost unnoticeable. But it wasn't a smirk, it was more than that. It had purpose behind it. Though he wasn't ginning like crazy, I felt that Gordie looked his happiest in the painting.

"I painted that the day I met you at the tree house with the library books. I got you that book because you were wanting to read it, remember?" he nodded, looking back at the painting. Gordie gave a small smile, shaking his head.

"It's so detailed." I nodded, remembering that I had stared at him for a while before the picture was in my mind. He thought I was continuing to read in the medical journal, though I was really paying attention to him. It sounds creepy, but I just wanted to create him in his prime, when he's at his happiest.

"Yeah." Teddy boy said, also studying his painting. His was the last I painted, it's hard to find a good face for Teddy Duchamp. Just because he has so many expressions. In the painting he is standing tall, his chest puffed out manly. A proud scowl on his face, his jaw tightened. In his left hand he held his glasses, fisting them across his chest. His right hand hung in the air, fisted against the wind. He did this for a split second about three weeks ago, right after he won a hand in poker. As I approached Gordie's house, I looked up just for that moment to see him jump from his seat. It lasted just for a second, but it was the best second that I've ever captured on canvas.

"I remember that." Chris said to my left, leaning over to see Teddy's painting. Teddy shook his head.

"I don't."

"That's the day you won a buck off me and Gordie, remember?" realization came to Teddy boy's face as he smiled wildly at the painting.

"Oh yeah, in my prime!" he announced with a fist to his chest. I laughed, nodding happily.

"Exactly, I wanted to capture you all at your prime so to speak. Or well…the way I always see you all." Teddy took a glance at me then back at his gift.

"How exactly is that?"

"Well…" I wasn't even going to try to explain. "It's hard to say."

We went silent again, just before Vern showed us the canvas. It was a painting just of Vern's face. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes sparkling. Droplets of water from the lake slid down his skin, making him shine. He was laughing while we had a staring contest. It was a little over three months ago but it was my Tomato. He is so sweet and that's how I always picture him.

"Staring contest?" Gordie asked with a smile. I nodded and they all laughed. Vern declares staring contests all the time, just because he knows he will win. It's like the only contest he feels confident enough to challenge people in.

"I love you Tomato." I said with a giggle. He smiled and turned the painting around to stare at it. Vern grinned happily and leaned over to see Chris's painting.

I did his in black and white, plus different shades of gray. Just because I wanted the scene to look so serene and relaxed. It also as different tints of blue, but unless you take notice you would never know it's there. He blinked down at it, probably wondering when I had done it. It was the first painting I had done of my boys. He was fast asleep, his face was so relaxed. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. When he's awake his worries are plan on his face, making him look much older than he really is. Chris is only thirteen and he already could be considered a high school student. Maybe it's just me, but he's just more mature than the rest of us and has a lot more on his plate.

"I don't look like this." he almost stuttered. "How…how did she do that?"

"Magic." I stated with a laugh, pulling him from his thoughts.


	4. Solid Thoughts

_**Authors Note: Let me know if you are all enjoying the new story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters from Stephen Kings short story "The Body"**_

_**Chapter4 – Solid Thoughts**_

Soon the only one who was still here was Chris, who had left earlier to pick June up from his house. He had heard screams over there and went to see what was going on. His father had been drinking of course and was beating the shit out of his mom. Chris came back here with a crying June bug and a busted lip. Everyone decided to leave after that.

I fixed him up and made us all some more hot chocolate. June drank her small cup full in five minutes and is now asleep on my bed. Chris and I are quietly talking into the night, covered in a blanket for warmth.

"So then Gordie flung his Mom's underwear out the window with the highest pitched screech I've ever heard." Chris said, laugh along with me. He had just told me of a story at the beginning of the summer before I had moved here. Some of the things the guys did were just so insanely ridiculous, others were just plain boring. Like playing cards, damn they do that a lot.

We sat silently for a few moments, just collecting our thoughts. I subconsciously began to stroke June's back who was to my right. She sighed in her sleep and I looked up to the ceiling.

"You're going to make a great older sister, you know." Chris said, bringing me from my thoughts.

"No." I said with a smile. Chris gave me a confused expression as if asking what I meant. But truthfully, I had no idea what I was referring to.

"Yes, you will be." Chris noted, rather determined for me to change my mind.

"I don't want to talk about this." I admitted in a rather bitter way.

"We don't have to talk about it, Tara." He told me with a sigh. "But it's a true fact."

I grumbled and let the room fall silent once more as I took my hand from June's back and placed it in my lap. It was sure getting late, Chris and I always stayed up way too late when it was the two of us. The both of us were defiantly ready for some major shut eye.

Chris took a huge gust of air as I stood up. "I'm tired as hell, Button. I'm going to bed." I said as I tucked the two of them into my bed. If my parents aren't in I usually sleep in their bed because it makes me feel a little bit safer. Plus I'm sure that Chris and June wanted their privacy. They probably don't care but I like to be polite, I know Chris appreciates. It.

"Night Chris." I said as I turned the light off. He nodded to me and curled up alongside June, who was snoring lightly in her sleep. Once in my parents' room, I climbed in and sighed at the coolness of their blankets. Best part about a vacant bed is that the bed sheets are always cold when you first get in. I took a moment to get comfortable and say a small prayer for my friends and family. Two minutes later and I was a sack of potatoes in the middle of my parent's bed.

"_Hey Ted, what happened to your ears?" I stood in Teddy boy's front yard with a gigantic smile plastered on my face. His ears were fixed! They were both perfect to a lovely curve. He smiled at me and lightly touched each of his ears. When he looked back at me, his smile grew._

"_How'd they get like that?" I asked as I reached in to give him a hug. We both hugged and pulled apart quickly. Chuckling, I whispered. "Can you hear me?"_

_Leaning his head back with a huge grin, he closed his eyes. Teddy Duchamp is a strange looking fellow but in his own sort of way, he is beautiful. He's not the most attractive guy, but with that genuinely happy smile…he's lovely. My heart was in my throat when I saw two strands of happy tears falling down his face._

"_Oh Teddy boy." I mumbled just before the gorgeous lit sky turned to a slate gray. Teddy's face slowly faded into a surprised expression. Looking around, I tried to find the source of the darkness. Across the street, in my yard, stood a tall figure; no facial features at all, just a large dark man. He held a shot gun in his hands that glowed with fire. Cocking the gun, he started towards us._

"_Run Teddy!" I screamed as I turned around. But Teddy was no longer standing there, he was on the ground. He opened his mouth and let out an agonizing shriek. Taking a glance back at the figure, he was aiming the shot gun towards us. When I ran up to him to plead for our lives, he walked right through me. Looking down at my transparent body, I turned in horror. The figure pointed his gun right on the tip of Teddy's right ear. Teddy boy cursed and screamed loudly. It echoed through the sky and made the ground shake._

"_Teddy!" willing myself to move forward, I jumped towards the large figure. I fell right through him and landed next to Teddy who was screaming apologizes to the figure. He didn't seize his fire as he shot off Teddy's left ear. Then he shot my best friend right in the chest. My body moved as fast as it possibly could as I laid myself on top of his chest, trying to shield him._

"_Leave him alone!" when I looked up to yell at the figure, he was gone. Shaking my head, I ripped Ted's shirt with all my might. But there was not blood coming from the hole in his chest. The hole was growing and it was consuming Teddy; it was obviously painful for him. He twisted and turned while scratching at his chest. _

"_Teddy, no!" I said trying to make him look at me. "Damn it! Teddy!"_

_I was shaking so bad it was like I was convulsing. Teddy touched my face and it stung my cheek badly. What the hell was happening to him? Tears fell down my face as I tried to keep a hold on him. But he was disappearing right in front of me. The worst part about it was that he was in pain. I shut my eyes and let out a horrid noise. "No!"_

"Tara! Wake up!" A voice screamed at me, slowly I was coming to. My head was throbbing and my stomach was turning. I was scared, I was more than scared; I was petrified. Chris leaned over me, pressing his fingers against my face. The tips were cold and his forehead was dripping with sweat.

"Chris..." I said blinking with tears in my eyes. Instead of taking it slow, I shot up and bumped heads with Chris. We both groaned as I hurried to stand from the floor I was on. I was in the kitchen when Chris found me, laying in my deep nightmare. "Teddy!"

I was no longer crying though my heart was very heavy. Chris's eyes followed me as he stood up to keep complete eye contact with me. Blinking a few times I shook my head to get my composure. Chris put a hand on my shoulder as I darted my eyes across the room.

"Tara, it was just a dream." Chris started to convince me before I could begin to explain myself.

"No, Chris. Teddy was disappearing. He got shot. His ears got shot the fuck off, man." I gasped as I put a hand to my mouth, yelling with urgency.

"Tara, baby it was a dream. Please, let's go back to bed. This time you stay with June and I, okay." He pulled at my hand, bring me closer to him. I rested my head on his should continuing to pant loudly. June stood at the end of the stairs, peeking around the railing. She was scared I'm sure and I began to feel bad for waking her up.

"Chris he really was…" my best friend led me up the stairs shushing me with every step. This wasn't the first time that Chris has found me after a nightmare. If I'm stressed out the darkness of my conscious takes over my entire being. My mind dances around various nightmares while my body goes for an uncontrolled joy ride. In simple terms, I'm a sleepwalker. I've been since I was a very little girl, probably started around four years old. Around the time I got lost in Oklahoma. David was the same way, our granddad as well.

"Bed time missy miss." Chris told June as she cuddled up next to me. The three of us squeezed onto my little mattress. June was pushed against the wall as I rested next to her and Chris slung his arm across my body. I was still scared, my heart still pounding. The both of them closed their eyes and fell right to sleep as I laid awake, wondering and thinking into the night.


End file.
